


Follow My Simple Instructions

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Media, TCC gets fattened up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, Yuzu knows how to cook, all the cuddles basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: The Yuzuvier married domestic fluff we all deserve.Ft: TCC's disaster children, cats, bunnies, Youtube videos, Cook!Yuzu and cuddles galore.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_feathers_and_bowstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/gifts).



> Hiiii!!!!
> 
> Yes, Narwhal is starting fic number 16, because my friends weren't around to be my impulse control, lol.
> 
> Yes, Narwhal is aware she has another Youtuber!AU, but this one's going to be completely different.
> 
> Yes, Narwhal is aware that she's talking in third person and it's weird lol.
> 
> Anyway, this story is for of_feathers_and_bowstrings, who became enabler #1 the second she saw me ask if I should post this. I love you ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Thanks to the friends that went "yes! do it! it's not the worst idea you've ever had!" for your love , lol ♥
> 
> And to Shaykippers for being the best beta ever and going over it in .5 seconds. You're awesome, kid ♥ ♥
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story

“How’s the move, guys? Are you in the new house already?” Javier read from his phone screen. “Yes! We are! We actually moved in on Saturday, we hired people to do the actual move for us, I didn’t even know that was a thing, and we just unpacked things. We’re still unpacking, but it’s going great! So far we’re sleeping in a futon and using a big box as a table, but I think we’ll go to Ikea on Friday afternoon after I get out of work!”

 

Javier made a noise, dropping the phone, making everyone watching his Instagram live go insane in the comments. Squeals could be heard, and a few seconds later, the phone was back in Javier’s hands.

 

The comment section lost their minds again when the camera focused on Javier, who had been lying on his stomach on the futon talking to his followers, and the new addition to the shot: Yuzuru, who was lying completely on top of Javier’s back, chin resting on his shoulder as he smiled at the camera.

 

“Everyone, say hello to this annoying b… oof!” Yuzuru giggled as Javier fake sobbed after he pinched his side. “Okay, Yuzu is done cleaning the baby, so he’s joining in for the last two questions.”

 

“Hiiiiiii!!” Yuzuru smiled sweetly, making the viewers collapse in a heap behind their screens from how cute his smile was.

 

“Okay, Yuzu, choose two questions and answer them, and then we have to go or we’ll be late for dinner.”

 

Yuzuru leaned forward, frowning as he focused on choosing a question, before reading one aloud.

 

“Did you guys adopt a baby? Javi said you were cleaning the baby.” He read carefully, and both of them laughed. “No! We’re too young for babies. We have bunny!” He excitedly announced. “Bunny name is Sakura! She’s so pretty!”

 

“Yeah, we now have Sakura, Effie and Miyu. Yuzu is obsessed and keeps cleaning the poor thing’s cage… well, more like mansion. It’s huge.”

 

“Bunny need lots of space to run, Javi. Can’t keep bunny in tiny cage or she be sad!” Yuzuru lectured, and Javier smiled fondly at him over his shoulder. “Next question! Ummm…okay! Are you going to work at rink as coach or choreographer?” Yuzuru bit his lip. “I’m not. I stay at home and not work on skating. I actually open Youtube channel! I’ll make Javi link first video when I upload!” Yuzuru subtly nudged Javier.

 

“Okay, we really need to go now, so bye bye everyone! I hope you have a great day wherever you are!” Both of them waved goodbye, and Javier ended the transmision, instantly turning off his phone. 

 

“We don’t have dinner plans, do we?” 

 

“Not really, but we would’ve never been able to stop if I didn’t lie.” Javier moved, making Yuzuru squeal as he toppled over to the side, ending up lying next to Javier on the futon. Javier climbed over his body, resting his entire weight on top of Yuzuru, making him groan in protest, but leaning up a little by resting his arms on the futon on each side of Yuzuru’s head. “You know they’ll have a meltdown on social media, right? I can already see the headlines: “Fanyus, murdered by message from their Overlord.” It’ll be pretty tragic.”

 

“Silly Javi.” Yuzuru laughed, tugging Javier closer to kiss him slowly, sighing at each nip and lick. “I think fans will understand I want to rest from ice. I’m not staying away forever, just tired and want see what normal life is like.”

 

“You can rest all you want, mi vida.” Javier muttered against Yuzuru’s mouth. “I’ll be here supporting you in everything you choose”

 

“I love you, Javi.”

 

“I love you too, my perfect, sweet husband.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Javier was right.

 

The entire figure skating fandom got so worked up that, by the next morning, Yuzuru had been trending on social media for hours.


	2. Storytime: My Wedding Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> Have some whatever this is! I hope you like it ♥
> 
> Thanks Shaykippers for betaing this ♥
> 
> Find me on Twitter @k1mheechu1
> 
> Happy reading!!

_ [Black and white footage. Yuzuru stares at something behind the camera, eyes wide. He talks in Japanese, English subtitles appear on screen] _

**Yuzuru: Are you sure this is working?**

**Jason: Who’s the one that has a YouTube channel, Yuzu?**

_ [Yuzu pouts. Opening sequence of a bunny jumping across a black screen over the YUZUCOOKS logo plays. Cuts back to Yuzuru sitting cross legged on a bed, a big calico cat sleeping next to him.] _

**Yuzuru: Hi!** _ (Awkward silence. Jason’s giggles can be heard off-camera.)  _ **Welcome to my channel! My name is Hanyu Yuzuru, and this is my first video! I didn’t know what to talk about, so I lurked around in the internet and saw what was more commonly talked about and decided to do a Storytime! I love watching Storytime videos, so I hope you like it!**

**Jason: You forgot to tell them what it’s about.**

**Yuzuru: Oh, right! I’ve seen a lot of people that were really interested about my wedding, so I’ll tell you all about how my wedding day went!**

_ [Scene goes black, only voices can be heard.] _

**Yuzuru: Jasooooon, this is hard, why did I choose to do this instead of gardening!?**

**Jason: Stop whining, Yuzu, start talking and it gets easier.**

_ [Scene goes back to Yuzuru, only this time he has a small Scottish Fold kitten on his lap. Effie is still sleeping in the background.] _

**Yuzuru: Okay, so… that day we woke up rather late, I think it was about 9, 9:30?** _(Looks up to Jason off camera.)_ **We had breakfast and we all showered, which let me tell you, was a logistical nightmare, and then we all left for the place where the wedding was going to take place, since we had to go from Madrid to the country house Javi and I had chosen as a wedding venue. We got there around midday, and we settled to get ready. There was a place for us to get ready with our closest family and friends, so we did that.**

**Jason** **_:_ ** _ (off camera) _ **Yuzu, who is us?**

**Yuzuru: Oh, right. Since we chose to have a Spanish wedding instead of a Japanese style one, we followed most of those traditions instead of Japanese ones. So Javi and his friends slept somewhere else, and we didn’t see each other at all until the actual ceremony. So, in my “getting ready room” there was my friends and my sister, and my parents came later, they arrived with Javi’s parents. So, it was basically just Jason, Shoma, Jun, Misha, Evgenia and a couple more people and we were all getting ready and having fun. Well, I was not getting ready yet, I was just there, happy and joking and dancing around. People kept asking “How are you?” And I was like… “Fine?” It was really strange, I wasn’t scared or nervous at all, I was so confused by that, but I decided that was good.** _ (Laughs).  _ **We had a light lunch, and then someone said “Oh, it’s 2 already” and that’s when it happened. I heard Sho-kun… was it Sho-kun?**

**Jason** _ :(off-camera)  _ **Yeah, it was.**

**Yuzuru: Well, I heard that, and my mind went blank. It was like suddenly all the nerves I didn’t have through the day were all there at the same time. My mouth went dry, my stomach hurt, it was awful. They finished getting Evgenia and my sister ready, and started on the rest because short hair is faster to style, and then my mum arrived, and she said “Oh, people are starting to arrive, it’s 3 already” and the ceremony began at 4, I wasn’t even close to ready. So, I sat down for them to start styling my hair, and they were going to do a little makeup as well, and my mum came over and started trying to calm me, because I was pale, I was shaking, I felt like throwing up.** _(Yuzuru gives the sleeping kitten pets as he talks)_ **It wasn’t that I was nervous in the “Oh god, what am I doing?” cold-feet sort of way, it was more of a “oh God, I’m getting married, it’s actually happening, I am marrying Javi” sort of way. Like, I didn’t even think it was real until I only had half an hour to go and I was so, so, so nervous and fidgety. Never in my life was I that nervous. Never.**

 **Jason:** _(off-camera)_ **not even at Olys?**

**Yuzuru:** _ (nods)  _ **not even then.**

_ [Jason whistles in surprise.] _

**Yuzuru: So, my mum kept trying to calm me down, it didn’t really work, but by then, my hair and makeup were done, and I had to go get my suit on because it was almost 4. I was late, not because I wanted to, but because they had to take pictures of me, and things like that, so I went to the little waiting area before the place the ceremony was going to be at, and my dad and my mum were waiting for me there. I was still shaking like crazy, and I think the makeup artist put some blusher on me because I was extremely pale still, but my cheeks were the only thing on me that had any colour** _ (Yuzuru glares at Jason, who can’t stop giggling behind camera), _ **and I stood there in front of my parents and my dad just… looked at me? I can’t explain it. I mean, my mum was crying since the second she saw me enter the room, but my dad sort of grimaced? And his eyes got wet. I was so shocked, because my dad NEVER cries. I’d never seen him cry, not when something bad happened, not on special occasions, not when I won my medals, I had never seen my father crying, and now he was just… sort of staring up and trying not to cry, and I felt myself start to tear up. I walked to then, they hugged me, and then we headed out.**

**Jason: You should’ve seen Javi’s face when it was past 4 and you weren’t coming yet.** _ (Jason laughs out loud behind the camera)  _ **He was so nervous!**

**Yuzuru: Why didn’t anyone record that!?** _ (He smiles, scratching behind the kitten’s ear and making it purr)  _ **Anyway, Javi had gone in with his parents and was waiting at the end of the aisle, and my parents and I started making our way towards him and I realised… HE WASN’T LOOKING AT ME!** _ (Yuzuru looks scandalised.)  _ **Well, more like he looked at me, and he looked down, and he looked at me again, and back down again. I was so confused! What was going on?** _ (Yuzuru pouts nose wrinkling as he does.)  _ **Trying to do image training for the wedding…**

**Jason:** _ (behind the camera, voice full of shock.) _ **You did image training FOR YOUR WEDDING!?**

**Yuzuru:** _ (glares at Jason) _ **Of course I did! I needed to be prepared and not make mistakes! I was saying, doing image training, I watched a lot of wedding videos, so I’d seen men smile, laugh, cry, do silly things, but never men that didn’t look at their future spouse! I was kind of confused, kind of scared I looked badly and that’s why Javi wasn’t looking at me!**

**Jason:** _ (off camera)  _ **He’s home, right? Why don’t we call him in and ask him why he did that?**

_ [Scene cuts to Yuzuru still sitting there, but now Javier is sitting next to him, cradling a small white bunny with black ears in his arms. They’re not speaking English, and Japanese subtitles appear on screen.] _

**_Javier: Why am I here? Weren’t you two recording?_ **

**_Jason:_ ** _ (off camera)  _ **_we still are, it’s just that Yuzu has something he wants to ask you._ ** _ (Javier turns to face Yuzuru, face full of confusion) _

**_Yuzuru: I telling Storytime. Of wedding day. I want to know why Javi didn’t look at me when I walk to him._ **

**_Javier:_ ** _ (holds bunny against his chest, takes the kitten off Yuzuru’s lap. Yuzuru goes to protest but finds his arms full of bunny.)  _ **_Here, hold Sakura. Okay, so… That day we got there before midday, we got ready, and I was completely relaxed, just joking around with my friends, Raya and I tried to teach Alex some Spanish and failed spectacularly and waited while everyone got ready. It was normal, it almost felt like another Ice Show, that we were going to get ready and go perform like always, so I was calm and collected. And at about 3.30, my mum and dad came to get me so we could take pictures, and everyone started going to take their seats and I got really, really nervous all of a sudden, but like, excited nervous, not scared nervous. I waited there and then when I saw you come in, looking so beautiful with your black suit, and your combed back hair, I just… I felt like I was going to cry from how overwhelmingly handsome you looked, I couldn’t stop thinking “he’s mine, he’s the man I’m marrying, how did I get this lucky?” But I didn’t want to cry, so I looked at you, and then looked down like “I’m not gonna cry. I’m not gonna cry” and looked back at you, and back down like “I’m not gonna cry, I’m not gonna cry”._ **

**_Yuzuru: JAVIIIII!!!!_ **

_ (Yuzuru smiles warmly, rests Sakura safely against his chest and leans in. He kisses Javier lovingly. Jason’s squeals can be heard in the background.) _

_ [Scene goes black for a second, then comes back to a blushing Yuzuru sitting in the middle of the bed still holding the bunny. Javier and both cats are no longer there. Yuzuru fixes the towel he has on his lap before setting the small bunny down and gently petting her back as she smells around. Yuzuru has gone back to speaking Japanese.] _

**Yuzuru: Yes, after that we said our vows, and we got married! And then we went to take pictures around the estate while the guests started taking their places in the Party Hall. We headed in, and everyone was there, we sat at the main table with my parents and Javi’s parents, and we ate. Food was so delicious! We decided on a menu that was half Spanish half Japanese so all our guests would have things they knew and liked, and then we did something I still don’t understand but had something to do with cutting both our ties into little pieces and selling them? I don’t know, weird Spanish thing, but it was fun, and then we threw the bouquet! None of us actually had a bouquet for the wedding but we had one made because I thought it looked fun, so we threw it together, and guess who caught it?**

_ (Jason jumps into the shoot, smiling widely) _

**Jason: I DID! But I don’t plan on getting married any time soon.**

**Yuzuru: I will not comment on that. After that, we started the actual party and had a lot of fun! And something happened, though I didn’t even realise it happened that day, I only knew because people told me later… a couple of fans snuck into the wedding. We think they managed to get in with the sound people, and I’ll let Jason explain, because I only know what they told me.**

_ (Jason sits next to Yuzuru, and pets Sakura’s ear gently.) _

**Jason: Okay so, we saw two people that were dressed too casually for the way we all were dressed, like jeans and t-shirt sort of thing, instead of a dress or something more… something fancier, I guess. But what really made it evident was the fact that they were going around taking pictures and following you as Javi and you went around, or dance. So, Misha headed there, and asked them what they were doing, and they said they were part of the staff, we called the planner, and they kicked them out. You really didn’t notice?**

**Yuzuru:** _ (nods)  _ **I didn’t notice a thing. I was far too happy by the fact I was married and that everyone was having fun that I didn’t even see them. Thank god Misha was there to save the day.**

_ (Jason nods, scoops the bunny up and walks back to his place behind camera) _

**Yuzuru: We stayed there until pretty late, we gave everyone tiny personalised presents, another Spanish thing Javi said we needed to do, so we gave them tiny crystal Skates, they’re so pretty, I saved a few for myself because they’re so nice and delicate, and then we left. We spent all day together the next day, and on Monday we went and registered our marriage in a government office. I loved it, it was even better than anything I could’ve ever dreamed, seriously.**

_ (Jason coos from behind camera.) _

**Yuzuru: Well, that’s it for today. I hope you liked my story! Subscribe so you’ll know when I make a new video! Bye-bye!**

_ [Scene goes to black. End of the video.] _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuzuru smiled as he felt a soft kiss being dropped on his forehead.

“Almost done, I swear, just need to finish loading and I go to bed” Yuzuru leaned back so he could rest his back against Javier, as he was standing right behind Yuzuru’s desk chair.

“Come on, it’s late and it’s cold in bed.”

“It’s summer, Javi.”

“I’m always cold in bed when you’re not there.” Yuzuru smiled, kissing the arm that was resting against his shoulder.

“Five minutes. Go, I promise I’ll be right there.”

Javier nodded, face soft and relaxed, and caressed his cheek.

“I’ll be waiting. Love you.”

“Love you too, now go. I turn laptop off and go.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Toby, sorry for lynching you, hope you liked it ♥


	3. Japanese Cheesecake ||Fail||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEE I'M DOOOOONE!
> 
> I've been trying to finish this chapter for 5 days already. 
> 
> Thank you to the bestest Panda for helping me untangle the plotless plot, and to my wifey for giving the bestest motivation ever.
> 
> Million thanks to Shaykippers for betaing this thing. 
> 
> It's too late, and I'm sleepy, so yeah, follow on Twitter @k1mheechu1, leave a comment and all those things.
> 
> Happy reading!!
> 
> *yeets out to read celebratory Shason before going to sleep*

_ [Yuzuru fiddles with something off camera, he walks into the scene, and stares at nothing. English subtitles appear] _

 

**Yuzuru: Why did I even bother to put on jeans? It's not as if anyone will even see my legs!**

 

_ [Yuzuru pouts. Opening sequence of a bunny jumping across a black screen while the YUZUCOOKS logo plays. Cuts back to Yuzuru standing behind the kitchen counter in an open space kitchen.] _

 

 **Yuzuru: Hi! Welcome to my channel! I'm Yuzuru and today I'll be making something that was extremely viral about 2 years ago, because I like to stay on top of the trends** _(snorts)._ **Today we're making Cheesecake! There's this fluffy Japanese cheesecake that everyone loves because when you tap it or move it around, it's supposed to bounce and be all light and airy! I've made traditional cheesecake because Javi loves it, but never this one. Everyone in the internet has made this fluffy cheesecake, so I'm hoping it will turn out alright!**

 

_ [Camera angle switches to a closer shot, showing both Yuzu and his cooking ingredients. A text reading: ATTEMP NUMBER 1 appears in the corner.] _

 

 **Yuzuru: Okay, so, I have 200 grams of cream cheese that I took out of the refrigerator a while ago so it's now room temperature, and I'm going to mix this with an electric mixer until it's softer.** _(He throws the cheese in a bowl and starts the gadget. Jump cut.)_ **Once it's looking creamier, I'm going to set this to the lowest speed so I don't make a mess, and start adding the milk slowly while it mixes so that they will get perfectly blended together and we won't have any random cheese bits in the mixture. It's 200ml of milk, by the way**. _(He carefully adds the milk and waits until both things combine into a uniform creamy liquid.)_

 

 **Okay, now we need to add in the egg yolks to this mixture. We're adding 4 egg yolks and leaving the egg whites for later.** _(He dumps the two yolks inside, and lets the machine work for a few moments, before he turns it off and lifts it away from the bowl.)_ **I'm just going to give this a quick stir with the spatula to make sure there are no random bits of cheese just hanging out in here.** _(Moves the spatula around carefully, and nods.)_ **Right, that's done. Now we're adding in the lemon zest and lemon juice, it's the whole lemon for zest and half of the lemon's juice, inside and we're going to mix it in nicely. Right, the flour! I need to add 50gr of all-purpose flour to the mixture and I'm once again going to use the spatula to make sure absolutely everything is incorporated and once it is, I'll turn this thing back on so it can mix for me for a little longer.**

 

 _(Jump cut. Yuzuru is now holding a bowl full of egg whites.)_ **Right! So now I'm going to make French meringue. Most people panic when they hear the word meringue, but it's really easy to make! All I need to do to my 4 egg whites is mix them until they're frothy** _(turns on mixer. Jump cut)_ **And once they're still liquid but really foamy, I'm going to add half the sugar and keep mixing it** _(Jump cut)_ **after a little while you will see they're starting to get fluffier, so I'm going to add the rest of the sugar, it was 80 grams of caster sugar, by the way, and we're going to keep mixing it until we get stiff peaks.**

 

_ (Jump cut. Yuzuru removes the mixer and shows the finished meringue to the camera)  _ **Once the meringue is ready, I have to put this into the cheese mixture so what I'm going to do is dump half of it in and slowly mix it in with the spatula. You can't use a mixer for this, meringue has lots of air, and if you use a mixer you will just make that air go poof! gone. So, once this half is ready, I'll add the rest of the meringue and get it ready to pour it in the pan. Remember to make sure that both preparations are nicely combined, and that there are no meringue chunks in there. Okay great!**

 

 _(Jump cut to him lining a cake tin with paper)_ **We'll just dump this in here into a preheated oven and bake it at 140°C for 40 minutes, and once the 40 minutes are done, we'll lower the temperature to 120°C until it's golden all over.** _(Yuzuru puts pan in the oven.)_

 

_ [Random scenes of Yuzuru washing all the things he used and wiping the counter. Jumps to him helping Effie climb onto a chair and watch him from there. Jumps to him cuddling Sakura close to his chest as he walks around. Jumps to him randomly dancing around the kitchen while Effie judges him from her chair. Jump cut to Yuzu dropping the pan on the counter, bending down and resting his head down with a fake sob.] _

 

 **Yuzuru: Nooooooooo! Whyyyyyy!?** _(His loud exclamations startle Effie, who jumps off from the chair and disappears from the shot.)_ **When I checked the oven, it was THIS tall** _(He holds his hand above the cake pan, showing the cheesecake's supposed height.)_ **I thought it was going to come out great! But then it just.... died.** _(He lifts the pan and holds it sideways to show the camera a very flat, very pale looking cake.)_ **I really thought I was going to make it. Ugh.** _(He sets the pan back on the counter and pouts. Rips a little piece that is sticking to the side of the pan and eats it.)_ **Oh, wow, okay, that's yummy. You know what, let me try again. I think it was my mistake, I think I opened the oven before it finished cooking, and that's why it died. I'll do the whole thing again and avoid opening the oven this time and it should work.**

 

_ [Jump cut. "ATTEMPT NUMBER 2” can be read over the sped-up footage of Yuzuru making the cheesecake mix again, pouring it into the newly clean pan, and putting it in the oven. He sets the timer and then turns around to give the camera thumbs up.] _

 

**Yuzuru: Done! Let's hope it works!**

 

_ [Yuzuru looks at the sad looking failed cheesecake that's on the counter and sighs. Jump cut to Yuzuru taking out the second cheesecake from the oven setting the pan on the counter and throwing a little tantrum, completed with feet stomping and head shaking. He smooths the hair behind his ears down and gives the cake one of his Yuzuru Hanyu Dead Glares™.] _

 

**Yuzuru: It died again! WHY!? What am I doing wrong!? So many people have made it! Why can't I do it!?** ( _ He holds the pan sideways to show the cake. Unlike the first one, it has a nice brown colour on top, but like the first one, it is flat and not at all fluffy or bouncy.)  _ **Ugh, this is awful, why!! I thought it was really going to work now, I really did! I didn't open the oven, I didn't even peek in! And it's just as flat as the other one.** _ (Jump cut to Yuzuru staring at both failed cakes, sitting in front of him in big white plates.)  _ **This is just crap. I'm so upset. So upset. I MUST get it right. I do!**

 

_ [Jump cut, now Javier is standing in front of the cakes, and Yuzuru is next to him, holding Sakura to his chest. The bunny noses at his shirt while he pets her ears.] _

 

**_Javier: They don't look that bad, Yuzu._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Javi, they should be big and fluffy. They are ugly and not right._ **

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (grabs a little piece of the paler one, lifts it and makes a face at the camera when he sees the bottom of the cake, which is burned and darkened. He peels off the burned part and eats the top part. He hums.)  _ **_Okay, yeah, maybe it doesn't look like it should but it's not bad._ ** _ (He grabs a piece of the darker cake. The bottom part is even more burned than the other cake. He peals it off and eats the top part again.) _ **_You know what, it's actually quite yummy._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (Glares at him.) _ **_Javi, cake is thinner than me. It supposed to be big and fluffy. I failed. Why is it ugly? What I do wrong!?_ ** _ (He pouts.) _

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (Coos at him and pecks his cheek.) _ **_I bet you'll fix it, mi vida. Just go over it again._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (Rolls his eyes and stares into the camera.)  _ **_This cake do not win. I fix what's wrong and try again. I WILL win._ ** _ (He raises a finger as if warning the camera to behave.)  _ **_You see, I win. I always win._ **

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (Stealing Sakura away from him and shaking his head.) _ **_Here we go again..._ ** _ (Walks away from Yuzuru who's just staring at both failed cakes and after a few moments, appears in front of the camera and whispers.)  _ **_You though Yuzu was only competitive, obsessive and hyper-fixated about skating? Boy, do I have news for you..._ **

 

_ [Screen goes black. "THE NEXT DAY" can be read. Jump cut to Yuzuru sitting on the living room floor, Effie draped over his lap and Miyu on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot. He has his laptop in front of him and is surrounded by papers. Japanese subtitles appear] _

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (off-camera. He's obviously the one holding it, and recording.)  _ **_Yuzu, can you tell people what you did?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: I wake up at 4 to find what wrong._ **

 

**_Javier: You woke up at 4._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yes._ **

 

**_Javier: You woke up at 4 in the morning._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yes._ **

 

**_Javier: You woke up at 4 in the morning on a SUNDAY._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yes._ **

 

**_Javier: Why?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: I know what wrong with cake now. Recipe was wrong. Oven cooking was wrong. Now I have right recipe and make again._ **

 

**_Javier: Tell the people why I'm up at 10 AM on a Sunday._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (pouts while looking down at Effie.)  _ **_Because I scream Javi's name and you get scared I hurt myself._ **

 

**_Javier: And all that because you wanted to tell me you knew what was wrong and you're going to remake the cake?_ ** _ (Yuzuru nods.)  _ **_And you want me to go to the grocery store and get you the things to remake it, don't you?_ ** _ (Yuzuru nods, an innocent smile on his face, eyes crinkling. Javier sighs.)  _ **_You're a pest. Why did I marry you again?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Because I make good paella! And you love me!_ ** _ (Javier laughs.) _

 

_ [Jump cut. Sped-up sequence of Javier's hands picking up things from the store's shelves, a self-check-out machine. Javier putting his reusable fabric bag inside his car's boot and holding his thumb up. Jump cut to Yuzuru standing behind the kitchen counter, Miyu sleeping inside a basket on the right corner. English subtitles appear] _

 

 **Yuzuru: Hi! It's a new day, we have new ingredients Javi went out and bought for us, and I have a new recipe that I hope will work. Yesterday the cake was pretty flat and not attractive at all, and both were burned at the bottom. So, I have a new recipe, and a new cooking method that will hopefully stop it from burning! So, let's get started!** _(He clapped excitedly, before stopping and pointing a finger at the camera.)_ **We're only doing this once today. If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. This recipe has too many ingredients and I'm not about to waste like 30 eggs to fail twice.** _(Jump cut to Yuzuru standing in front of the cooker.)_ **Javi is going to be my cameraman today because you can't see what I'm doing over here otherwise.** _(Javier hears his name and two fingers appear, holding a peace sign in front of the camera.)_ **Right! So, first thing we need to do is melt together 100gr of butter and 100gr of cream cheese over medium heat, and stir to stop them from burning, until they are completely mixed and there are no random pieces of cheese to be found.**

 

 _(Jump cut. Yuzuru is back in front of the counter and Javier is sitting on the counter off to the side, facing Yuzuru and petting Effie, who's snuggled up against his chest and enjoying the attention.)_ **Now that this has cooled down a little, we're going to mix it into this bowl** _(Shows big glass bowl.)_ **I have 8 egg yolks and a few drops of vanilla extract in here, and we're going to mix it really well!** _(He dumps the mixture into the bowl and whisks away.)_ **Now this is completely mixed, we are going to throw in 60gr of flour and 60gr of corn-starch. Make sure to sift them so no lumps form.**

 

 _(Jump cut to Yuzuru staring down into a bowl, holding a hand mixer.)_ **This better work because these are a LOT of eggs. Anyway, now we're going to make French meringue again, I already showed you how to do this, so if you don't remember, just go back a little and you'll see it!** _(Sped up shot of Yuzuru making the meringue.)_ **Meringue is ready! Now I'm going to fold the meringue into the yolk and cheese mixture. I think I'll do it in fourths. Otherwise it might be a little hard**. _(Yuzuru carefully folds the meringue in until everything is a homogeneous foamy mixture.)_ **Now, to the mould! I'm going to use this one, that I already lined with parchment paper, and pour the mixture in.** _(He pours it in and taps the pan a few times against the counter.)_ **Alright! Now, I'm going to place this pan inside a bigger pan, and we're going to use a water bath to cook it this time! So, I've placed a few paper towels at the bottom, to make the heat distribute evenly, and to hopefully avoid any burning that might happen at the bottom of the cake. I'm going to place the cake pan inside the bigger pan, and I'm going to pour boiling water into the bigger pan until it's halfway full? Yeah, about that much. The steam will help it cook and be fluffy! I'm going to pour the water here so you can see, but you be careful and do it inside the oven!** _(Yuzuru pours the boiling water in and nods, satisfied.)_ **Right, now I'm going to put it into my preheated oven.** _(He looks at Javier, who's still petting Effie.)_ **_Javi, help open oven?_**

 

 _(Javier nods, setting the disgruntled cat on the counter and jumping down. He walks to the oven and opens it. Yuzuru carefully carries the pan and places it in. Javier closes the oven, and his arm goes around Yuzuru's waist as he sets the timer. Yuzuru smiles at him and Javier kisses his temple. Jump cut to Javier and Effie gone and Yuzuru standing in front of the counter again.)_ **I'm going to bake that for 55 minutes at 140°C, and I'm not going to open the oven until the timer goes off. Let's hope it works!**

  
  


_ [Jump cut. Camera is on the floor, and Yuzuru is lying on his stomach on the carpet, he can be seen tapping the floor with both hands, and a tiny bunny appears from the right and runs straight to him. He squeals, lifts Sakura on top of his chest, and turns around to lie on his back. Sakura attacks his neck with tiny licks, making him giggle. Camera goes black. A timer goes off. Scene is still black] _

 

**Yuzuru:** _ (disembodied voice can be heard. The screen is still black)  _ **JABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 

_ [Camera is shooting Yuzuru's back, behind the counter once more. He turns around with a smile, holding a golden, fluffy looking cake] _

 

 **Yuzuru: I DID IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!** _(He laughs loudly, triumphant, and gently sets the pan on top of the counter.)_ **It worked! It looks like it's supposed to look, and it's so tall and golden and pretty! I already let it rest for a bit so it's not that hot, so now comes the moment of truth, let's get this out of the mould and remove the parchment paper.**

 

_ [Yuzuru turns the cake around, and it slides right onto his hand. He squeals, and sets the pan to the side, off-camera, before turning it around and setting it in the middle of a round wooden board. He carefully peels the paper that's stuck to the sides of the cake off and throws it off-camera. He looks up at the camera, bites his lip, and taps the cake. It giggles under his touch, making him squeal AGAIN.] _

 

**Yuzuru: Oh my god, it worked. It actually worked. It looks beautiful! I can't believe it!  JABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

  
  


_ [Jump cut, Javier is now standing next to Yuzuru, the cake covered with a kitchen towel. Japanese subtitles appear.] _

 

**_Javier: So? Come on!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (lifts the towel away from the cake.)  _ **_TADAAAAH!_ **

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (gasps, eyes wide.) _ **_Wow, you really did it!_ ** _ (Yuzuru frowns, offended. Javier quickly hugs his waist and plants a kiss on his cheek.)  _ **_I mean, I never doubted you would, you're awesome._ ** _ (Yuzuru nodded.)  _ **_Can we try it?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yes, go get camera so we can make pretty shots._ **

 

_ [Montage of Yuzuru cutting the cake, taking a slice off and placing it on a plate. It looks beautiful and fluffy. He cuts a little bit off the piece with a fork and eats it. His eyes widen and he instantly gets another piece and offers it to Javier, who eats it. His eyes widen and he lets out a groan of surprise.] _

 

**_Yuzuru: Oooooh_ **

 

**_Javier: Oh, wow, that's so good! It takes like cheesecake, but the texture is so weird. It's like eating a cloud._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Silly Javi, can't eat cloud, they are water. It taste like Ina Bauer feel._ ** _ (Javier rolls his eyes at the skating comparison.) _ **_Oh, this is good!_ **

 

_ [They eat the rest of the piece. Jump cut to Yuzuru sitting on the floor holding Miyu. English subtitles appear.] _

 

**Yuzuru: I did it! Fluffy Japanese Cheesecake achieved! That was hard work, but it was good! I forgot to record an outro yesterday so I'm filming this on Monday night, and I took both the actual Cheesecake and the two failed ones to the Cricket and everyone loved them! So, I'm happy my friends could enjoy it as well. Hard work is always more gratifying if it can make others happy, other than yourself. So, I hope you liked this video, please subscribe and leave me any recipes you want me to try out in the future down in the comments! Bye bye!**

 

_ [End of the video.] _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hi guys!"

 

"Yuzu!" Junhwan flew from across ice and hugged Yuzuru tightly, making him laugh before he hugged Junhwan back.

 

"Hi Jun!" He patted his back and leaned back. "Do you get taller? How? Will you ever stop grow!? You're too tall!"

 

Junhwan laughed, and stepped back, allowing Javier to kiss Yuzuru hello.

 

"Hi Yuzu, what are you doing here?"

 

"Hi Tracy! I bring cake! I make lots of cake yesterday, and can't eat it all just Javi and me, so I share with friends!"

 

"Oh boy, are you trying to fatten up my students so that no one will be able to break your records, Yuzu?" Brian joked, patting his shoulders.

 

"Little sugar for big cake. Not make too fat, a little is okay." Yuzuru said seriously, making everyone laugh.

 

"Okay, I'll trust you." Brian said, and Yuzuru clapped.

 

"I go get everything ready in lounge, you finish training and I be there. Jason, your loop sucks." Jason stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed as Yuzuru run away to avoid being hit on the head by a flying glove.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everyone oooh-ed and aaah-ed when they saw the plates full of cake that awaited them on the lounge when they were done and ready to go home.

 

"Everyone have a plate. It have 3 cakes. two skinny died in oven but taste okay, and fat, fluffy one is the good one! It really yummy!" Yuzuru explained, grabbing a plate himself. 

 

Junhwan looked at the burned cake and raised an eyebrow. He cut a little piece and chewed on it carefully.

 

"This looks funny." He stated, and Evgenia snorted at him as she took a bit of the cake as well.

 

"You say that, yet look at you, you're still eating." Junhwan glared at her while he ate more cake.

 

"This is so gooooooood!" Jason moaned as he ate his cake hungrily, making Tracy tsk at his lack of manners.

 

Javier looked to his right, and silently walked to the tall boy that wasn't eating.

 

"Hey kid, you okay?" Joseph nodded, and looked up at Javier, stars shining in his eyes. 

 

"Yuzuru Hanyu gave me cake. I'm eating food made by two-time Olympic gold medallist Yuzuru Hanyu. Me. I- this is a dream." The boy said, voice full of wonder.

 

Javier held back a snort. Joseph was such a cute fanboy.

 

On the other side of the table, Jun looked at his plate sadly. All his cake was gone, only the burned pieces remaining.

 

A shoulder hit his, and he looked to the side to find Conrad standing next to him.

 

"Hey Jun bug," Conrad said, leaning against his side. "I see you ran out of cake. I can give you some of mine." Junhwan looked down and saw that Conrad indeed still had some cake left. He bit his lip and considered it for a minute. "Want me to feed you?" Junhwan instantly looked up to see Conrad wiggling his eyebrows. He scoffed and pushed his burned remains of cake into Conrad's face making him shriek. 

 

"Asshole."

 

"You'll love me one day!"

  
  
  
  
  


Evgenia sighed, moving back a few steps to avoid the flying cake.

 

She was surrounded by idiots.


	4. Testing Cooking Hacks || With Evgenia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YUZU!!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to include Yuzuvier, but Press conference name drop and Javi's IG story happened.
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> Thanks to Swanyu_Tales for betaing this mess!!
> 
> xx

_ [Yuzuru looks to the side, sticking his tongue out. English subtitles appear] _

  
  
  


**_Yuzuru:_ ** **This can either go great or really really wrong.**

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (off-camera)  _ **_Yuzu, don't cheat, I can't speak Japanese!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Fine! This video is all English. You bully._ **

  
  
  


_ [Yuzuru pouts. Opening sequence of a bunny jumping across a black screen while the YUZUCOOKS logo plays. Cuts back to Yuzuru standing behind the kitchen counter, with a really smiley Evgenia standing beside him.] _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Yuzuru: Hi! Welcome to my channel! I'm Yuzuru and today we have special guest! Say hi!_ **

 

**_Evgenia: Hi!!! I'm Evgenia!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: And Zhenya choose today video, so we are doing cooking hacks!_ **

 

**_Evgenia: I chose a bunch of hacks, some I tried myself and couldn't do them, and some I've never tried._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: And we will be trying them together!_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ [They both huddle over Evgenia's phone, and the video they're watching shows on-screen.] _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (Video shows someone cutting the tip of a pastry bag and pouring the mixture inside on a hot pan in swirly motions, letting it cook and then rolling it into a pretty shape.)  _ **_The first one is something with egg inside a pastry bag and they swirl it on the pan... Doesn't it look beautiful!?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Really pretty._ **

 

**_Evgenia: They don't use oil or anything at all._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: That's really pretty, I like it!_ **

 

**_Evgenia: Look, it's so pretty! Do you think this works?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yeah, why not? It looks like it should._ **

 

**_Evgenia: (_ ** _ with an unimpressed expression)  _ **_I tried it and it got stuck on the pan._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: If it get stuck it's because of pan, not because of hack._ ** _ (Evgenia looks insulted) _ **_But I have to tell you... that not egg._ ** _ (Evgenia goes full on surprised pikachu meme face)  _ **_That is pancake batter._ **

 

**_Evgenia: What!?_ ** _ (replays the video)  _ **_you say this has flour in it?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yes, it do. Just egg alone will not take shape, it too liquidy._ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (looks to the side as if her entire life so far has been a lie.) _

  
  
  


_ [Scene jumps to show Yuzuru showing the camera a bowl with 5 egg yolks] _

  
  


**_Yuzuru: Here,_ ** _ (gives Evgenia the whisk.) _ **_Whisk. I get flour and ingredients._ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (whisking the yolks carefully. _ **_) I still can't believe it had flour in it. Why did it have flour? I never would've put flour in it._ ** _ (Yuzuru can be seen rummaging around the cupboards and placing ingredients next to Evgenia. She grabs the flour.)  _ **_Do I just dump it in?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (turns around from where he's standing in front of the fridge, eyes wide.)  _ **_NOOO!_ ** _ (He runs back to where Evgenia is, producing a spoon out of nowhere.) _ **_You keep whisking, I add things. Pinch of salt, little bit of sugar, one spoonful of flour._ ** _ (He dumps everything in as Evgenia whisks.) _

 

**_Evgenia: where are you getting this recipe from?_ **

 

**_Yuzu: I'm eyeballing it as we go._ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (looks at him with a shocked face) _

 

**_Yuzu: Put it in fridge for a bit. So flour hydrates and it's thicker._ **

 

**_Evgenia: That's a thing?_ **

 

**_Yuzu:_ ** _ (looks at her with a concerned frown)  _ **_you never put pancake batter in fridge?_ **

 

**_Evgenia: No._ **

 

**_Yuzu: Shame on you._ **

  
  
  


_ [Jump cut to Evgenia twirling around the kitchen with a kitten in her hands and Yuzuru laughing loudly in the background] _

  
  
  


**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (shows the pancake mix Yuzuru has already shoved into a pastry bag)  _ **_This had been in the fridge for 10 minutes and it IS thicker. Wow._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Told you._ **

 

**_Evgenia: Okay, Yuzu, you do it._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (grabs pastry bag, breathes deeply and starts drawing circles on the pan, overlapping them as he goes.) _ **_Ooooooh, it's starting to look pretty!_ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (jumps up and down in excitement)  _ **_OMG IT WORKS!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (rolls the pancake mix into itself and plates it)  _ **_Wow, it look pretty!_ **

 

**_Evgenia: So pretty!!! Thanks, Yuzu!!_ **

  
  
  


_ [Jump cut. Scene turns black and white and camera shows Yuzu writing Javi♥ with the leftover pancake mix while Evgenia laughs behind him. Scene goes back to colour, and Evgenia shows Yuzuru another video.] _

  
  
  


**_Yuzuru: Oh, that's just microwave crisps._ **

 

**_Evgenia: they don't use oil, salt, nothing._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Yeah, but it work. Though I do it with olive oil or papel towel, never with nothing. But should work._ **

 

**_Evgenia: Okay, if you say so._ **

  
  
  


_ [Jumps to Yuzuru holding a potato.] _

  
  
  


**_Yuzuru: I peel the potato_ ** _ (Goes to start peeling but suddenly stops.)  _ **_Wait, you no do anything! Peel potato at least!_ ** _ (He shoves the peeler and the potato into Evgenia's hands. She giggles as she starts peeling the potato.) _

 

**_Evgenia: They didn't put oil or anything!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: I done them but oiling the plate. We can try their way._ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (cutting the potato)  _ **_it's okay like this?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (stares at Evgenia's slices and grabs for the knife)  _ **_Let me, I see if I can cut thinner._ ** _ (Evgenia pouts.)  _ **_There, now spread them on the plate, care for no potato touching other._ **

 

**_Evgenia: microwave now?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Microwave now._ **

  
  
  


_ [Scene cuts to Yuzuru taking a plate out of the microwave] _

  
  
  


**_Yuzuru: It look good!_ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (tries to grab a crisp from the plate, but can't get it to move)  _ **_Oh my god, they're stuck! Yuzu, save them, they're stuck!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (grabs a knife and starts trying to pry them away from the plate.)  _ **_Don't worry._ ** _ (he manages to get them loose enough to flip them around)  _ **_They still raw. Back to the microwave._ **

  
  
  


_ [Scene cut. They're turning the potato slices around again.] _

  
  
  


**_Evgenia: It's been 15 minutes and they're still not crispy._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (trying to remove them from the plate)  _ **_This is stupid, just fry them or bake them, and you're done faster._ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (eats a crisp.)  _ **_Oh my god, they're actually crisps._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: (_ ** _ still trying to get them off the plate) _ **_It works, you need be patient._ **

 

**_Evgenia: But this isn't a hack, hacks are supposed to make your life easier, for the amount of time this takes we can bake them and be done faster._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (staring straight at the camera)  _ **_And people think I'm the obsessive focused one._ **

  
  
  


_ [Jump cut. Evgenia showing Yuzuru another video.] _

  
  
  


**_Evgenia: So, he rolls up basil._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: That's chiffonade._ ** _ (Evgenia blinks at him confusedly.)  _ **_When you stack basil leaves, roll them like cigar and then slice them thin._ **

 

**_Evgenia: Ok, so he does chiffon- that, he does that. Then he puts it in the microwave and... that's a lie! For me, he changes the bowl!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Those are dry herbs. From a bag. But if you chop herbs and put them between paper towel, and microwave slowly, they do dry nice. But in the video, that's lie._ **

  
  
  


_ [Scene cuts to Evgenia pouting.] _

  
  
  


**_Evgenia: I forgot to bring basil._ ** _ (Yuzuru shakes his head in disappointment.)  _ **_So the next thing you'll be watching will be Yuzu doing this on his own!_ **

  
  
  


_ [Jump cut to Yuzuru and Javier standing behind the counter.] _

  
  
  


**_Yuzuru: Hello! I'm here with Javi!_ **

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (waves at the camera)  _ **_Hi! I'm supposed to be Zhenya's replacement, but I'm not sure how good a replacement I actually am._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: You're a great replacement, you can actually cook._ **

 

**_Javier: Yuzu, don't be mean!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: It's not mean if it's true. Anyway, we have basil!_ ** _ (Javier waves a poor basil plant around.) _ **_And we're going to..._ **

 

**_Javier: you're going to, I'm just here to be the obligatory eye-candy._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: ...I'm going to chiffonade it and we try the hack._ ** _ (Starts stacking basil leaves and rolling them.) _

 

**_Javier: Have I ever told you how attractive you look when you cook?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (cuts the basil) _ **_Yes, I see when I make dinner and you sit on counter and watch me cook._ **

 

**_Javier: You look so... intimidating when you cook. You looked the same during warm-ups in competitions, when you glared at nothing but everyone was scared you would murder them._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (looks up from his basil ribbons) J _ **_avi! Don't be mean, I didn't glare at people!_ **

 

**_Javier: Yuzu, everyone was terrified you were going to kill someone at some point._ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (glares at him)  _

 

**_Javier: THAT'S THE ONE I'M TALKING ABOUT! It's terrifying!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (looks directly into the camera)  _ **_How soon is too soon for divorce?_ **

 

**_Javier: No, no, no, no..._ ** _ (Grabs Yuzuru by the waist and pulls him in for a kiss.) _

  
  
  


_ [Scene cuts and when it starts again, Javier's shirt is not properly tucked and Yuzuru's cheeks are flushed, hair looking like a mess] _

  
  
  


**_Yuzuru: Well, we put basil in the microwave and now dry. I KNOW this one work!_ **

 

**_Javier: You've done it before?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: Never without paper towel, but should be the same._ ** _ (Microwave beeps.) _ **_Bring it!_ **

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (takes the bowl out of the microwave, and suddenly runs to the counter, dropping the bowl down as gently as he can, before shaking his hand up and down repeatedly.) _ **_Ouch, ouch, ouch,_ ** **mierda, ostia tío, que quema!**

 

**_Yuzuru: Why you not use a kitchen towel at least? Silly Javi!_ ** _ (He grabs a cloth, opens the freezer, fishes a bag of frozen peas out, wraps it in the cloth and hands it to Javier.)  _ **_Here, hold it. Should help with burn._ **

 

**_Javier: Your channel will be the end of me._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: You being stupid will be the end of you._ ** _ (Checks the basil.) I _ **_t's dry! And more pretty than the one in the video!_ ** _ (He shows it to the camera.)  _ **_So, I'm right. They change it for store bought dry basil and pretend it's what they make. They lie about the result but not about the hack._ **

 

**_Javier: All I can say is now the entire kitchen smells like basil and makes me crave pizza._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: We have mozzarella and the rest of the basil._ **

 

**_Javier:_ ** _ (Kisses Yuzuru's cheek.) _ **_Have I ever told you I love you?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (goes red all over)  _ **_HABI!_ ** _ (unintelligible whining, followed by loud laughter.) _

  
  
  


_ [Scene jumps. Yuzuru and Evgenia are sitting in front of a sofa. Evgenia is holding Miyu and Yuzuru is gently rubbing Sakura's ear as the bunny lies comfortably in his arms.] _

  
  
  


**_Evgenia: THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: If you want to see Zhenya actually do something more than peel potato, thumb this up so I can force her to cook._ **

 

**_Evgenia:_ ** _ (Looking insecure) _ **_...do you have a fire insurance?_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (waves her off) _ **_I'm not let you cook alone, I like my house too much._ **

 

**_Evgenia: Oh well, thank you for watching! I'm happy Yuzu invited me to..._ **

 

**_Yuzuru: ... you harass me until I say yes._ **

 

**_Evgenia: Yuzu INVITED me to film with him! Tell him you want to see me here again so he invites me!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru: ... I will regret this, won't I?_ **

 

**_Evgenia: Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_ **

 

**_Yuzuru:_ ** _ (waves the camera goodbye with Sakura's paw.) _

  
  
  
  
  


_ [End of the video] _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Javier walked into the room as silently as he possibly could, taking off his clothes and foregoing pyjamas in order to minimise the chances of waking Yuzuru, who was in bed and asleep already, up.

 

He lifted the edge of the blanket and lay down as gently as he could.

 

"mmm? Javi?"

 

Not gently enough, it seemed.

 

"Yes, mi vida, it's me. Go back to sleep." Yuzuru moaned quietly, turning around and instantly lying his head on Javier's chest, ear directly over his heart. 

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you too, love. Happy birthday. I'm sorry I missed it."

 

"It okay, final is always on my birthday. Maybe in future I can coach and we spend it together in competition."

 

"Just like in old times?"

 

"Just like old time. But now I don't have to feel bad for winning."

 

"Yuzu"

 

"Hai"

 

"Sleep love." Yuzuru sighed, a cute kittenish smile on his face.

 

"Javi?"

 

"Si, mi vida?"

 

"17 year old Yuzu would have never think this will be his life."

 

"17 years old Javi would have never imagined it either."

 

"But today Yuzu is the happiest man ever."

 

"Second happiest. Because I'm the happiest. I have you."

 

"Javi?" Javier hmmed in response. "Do you think in future we can spend this day with child?"

 

Javier's words got stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath, dropping a kiss to Yuzuru's forehead before hugging him closer.

 

"I think both present and future Javi would love that."

 

"Te amo, Javi."

 

"Yo también, mi vida. Sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @k1mheechu1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @k1mheechu1 , where I mainly talk to myself and get ignored... by myself. Lol


End file.
